braveandboldfandomcom-20200213-history
Darkseid Descending!
Summary TEASER: Batman helps Firestorm take down Ronnie Raymond's crazed super-powered ex-girlfriend Killer Frost when she crashes his class. MAIN EPISODE: Batman assembles the Justice League International (consisting of Blue Beetle, Booster Gold, Guy Gardner, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Fire and Ice) to prepare for the invasion of Darkseid. Appearing in "Darkseid Descending!" TEASER Featured Characters: * Batman * Firestorm ** Ronnie Raymond ** Jason Rusch Villains: * Killer Frost (First appearance) Locations: * S.T.A.R. Labs MAIN EPISODE Featured Characters: * Justice League International ** Aquaman ** Batman ** Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) ** Booster Gold ** Skeets ** Fire ** Green Lantern (Guy Gardner) ** Ice (First appearance) ** Martian Manhunter (First full appearance) Villains: * Darkseid (First appearance) * Kalibak * Virman Vundabar (First appearance) * Mantis * Parademons * Dog Cavalry Other characters: * Hal Jordan (mentioned only) * The Question Items: * Batarang * Batcomputer * Blue Beetle Scarab * Green Lantern Ring * Omega Beams Locations: * Earth ** Washington D.C. *** Lincoln Memorial *** Washington Monument * Watchtower * Apokolips Vehicles: * Boom Tube Synopsis Ronnie Raymond is teaching chemistry using football plans, as his students look on, including Jason. He asks a student to open the window, and the student is immediately frozen solid by... Killer Frost, Ronnie's former girlfriend Louise Lincoln. Ronnie admits that he dumped her, and she's back for revenge. Batman arrives and knocks her outside, and then leaps out the window after her. Ronnie and Jason merge themselves into Firestorm, the Nuclear Man, and aid Batman. She explains that Ronnie broke up with her via text message, and made him pay for all of their dates. Batman helps him despite that, and Firestorm exchanges nuclear fire versus cold blasts. Batman binds her and Firestorm delivers the final blow. As Killer Frost is taken to STAR Labs, Batman warns that arch-enemies can be dangerous. Ronnie figures that arch-enemies and ex-girlfriends are the same. Batman and Aquaman are forced to form a new team of heroes as the Justice League has disbanded. The new heroes arrive at the satellite Watchtower: Blue Beetle, Ice, Fire, Booster Gold, and Guy Gardner. Blue Beetle is impressed, Ice looks for the nearest bathroom, and Booster Gold admires the view. Aquaman wonders if Batman is sure about his decision, but Batman insists they have no choice in the face of what is coming. As Guy complains about the heat, Booster hits on Fire and Ice, who aren't impressed. Aquaman and Batman try to call the meeting to order, and Martian Manhunter arrives to inform them that he's having trouble with the air conditioning. Skeets volunteers to help, much to Martian Manhunter's disgust. The team gathers for Batman's briefing, and the Caped Crusader explains that he sent the Question to investigate an invasion from Apokolips, and the hero hasn't been heard from since. He's trying to piece together clues from Question's last transmission, and he tells Martian Manhunter to show them around. Martian Manhunter reluctantly does so, and then starts talking about the time he arm-wrestled Superman. Aquaman, bored, interrupts. As they take the tour, Guy Gardner finds Hal Jordan's old quarters and prepares to move in. However, he discovers that Booster Gold has already called dibs. They fight, and Aquaman tries to break them up. He soon loses his temper and gets swept up in the fight, while Blue Beetle takes photos. Martian Manhunter tries to stop them, and finally transforms into an alien octopus when they spill his cookies. They smash through to the conference room, where an exasperated Batman sighs. The global alert goes off as Apokolips generates dozens of teleportation Boom Tubes across the planet. The heroes start arguing again, and Martian Manhunter tells them that the team is for the purpose of fighting threats too big for any one hero. He rallies them to work together. A few hours later, they've all been captured and taken to Washington D.C. Kalibak has taken their equipment and prepares to have his parademons execute them. As the parademons fight over who gets to take the first shot, Batman frees himself from his manacles, and then taunts a parademon into firing and freeing Ice and Aquaman. Fire and Ice take the fight to the parademons while Batman frees the others. Guy, Blue Beetle, and Booster Gold recover their equipment and the heroes flee to the Lincoln Memorial. Beneath it is the auxiliary Batcave, hidden from prying eyes. Batman calls Martian Manhunter, who warns that the air conditioner repairs are hopeless. Once he focuses on the invasion, he informs them that it's going to get worse. Kalibak has set up a Boom Tube generator that will allow them to bring through the majority of their forces, including the unstoppable dark god, Darkseid. they have to repel the enemy before Darkseid arrives and transforms Earth into a new Apokolips. Martian Manhunter determines they need a three-prong attack and splits up the group accordingly. Before they can move out, Kalibak and his parademons break in. They realize that Booster Gold gave away their location by texting his publicist. Kalibak boasts that his father will soon arrive, and Guy Gardner launches the first wave of an attack against the parademons. The other heroes quickly jump in, taking the battle outside to Darkseid's Elite. Batman tries to get to the generator, but finds Kalibak waiting for him. The device activates and a massive Boom Tube opens, allowing Darkseid to arrive on his command cruiser. Darkseid unleashes his Omega Beams at Batman, who attempts to dodge them. They home in on him, just missing. The other heroes attack, but Darkseid easily repels their attack and then smashing them back. Batman challenges Darkseid to unarmed combat, and Darkseid, amused, agrees. Despite a valiant effort, Batman is unable to do more than annoy the Lord of Apokolips. He prepares to destroy Batman once and for all, but a series of Boom Tubes open up in reverse, pulling all of Darkseid's forces across the world into them. Batman is pulled in but fires a line to anchor himself. When Darkseid grabs him, Batman knocks him loose. A single parademon emerges from the generator chamber... and reveals that it's the Question, in disguise. He explains that he went undercover to reverse the generator and prevent similar incursions, while Batman and the others bought him the time he needed. The other heroes join together to destroy the generator. Later, Guy asks Batman how it feels to have not delivered the final blow for once, and Batman admits it feels pretty good. Disappointed in his teammates answer, Guy is soon distracted when Booster takes his corner piece of celebratory cake. Another fight breaks out when Guy hits Aquaman by mistake. Martian Manhunter admits to Batman that the team could become something special, and turns on the air conditioner. The lights go out in the satellite. Trivia TBA Category:Episodes Category:Season Two